Deadly Assassin
by Inucraze
Summary: Kagome has worked for Naraku for as long as she can remember all she has to do is kill people for money so why not right? rong And she soon finds this out when her next target is a silver haired man as she tries to finish him she ends up finding the truth
1. the begining

She knew what she had to do; she'd done it many times before quickly, swiftly and easily without any suspicions. Life as an assassin wasn't always the best with the occasional wounds she'd get from a fight but it was always repaid very well, the pay, ya that's why she lived in the best apartment in all of Tokyo.

Dressing in her favorite colors, red and black she wore a tight pair of black leather pants that fit well, comfortable and easy to move in, then sliding on a nice black shirt. She needed the dark for her ability to blend in, it was dark and she was going to kill and if she were to wear white she would be easily spotted and killed. She reached for her red belt that was still dark and not very noticeable that had compartments for her small but powerful pistol, 2 daggers, (she new how to throw them if needed and hit the mark every time even if she happened to be drunk) and a riffle, she new this was going to be easy as always and that she wouldn't need an extensive list of weapons to get the job done.

Moving to her bedroom she picked up her folder with all the information she'd need about her target. It read:

Kagome, You will be killing two men under the name of the 'thunder brothers' both are a high risk to our organization and **cannot** be left to live. They will be going to a bar on Friday April 23 get them to a secluded area and kill them soundlessly and without any witnesses if you happen to show anyone of the killing then kill the witness immediately, the bar's name is the 'That Bar'. If you fail to kill **both** men you will not only loose your full connections to **everything** but also your life. If you succeed your pay will be1000000 yen, (1000000 yen is equal to about 10,656 U.S. dollars) do your best and you may get a bonus. Bring the information about the kill the night after.

-Naraku

The pass to the bar is connected to this paper.

Then it followed with a fuzzy picture of both targets. At the back was a small blood red piece of paper to the 'That bar'.

Picking up the pass she looked at the date April 23 good time to kill, a evil smirk appeared on the young teenage girls face she put the paper in her back pocket and went out front to get to the killing. She ran towards her destination. Speed was whom she allied with, and she made it to the bar in record time. A large jumper stood out front, she walked right to the front of the line getting a lot of "hey's" and "what the fuck's" but she didn't really give a damn. When in front of the beefy jumper she pulled out the pass.

"Here, now let me through." She said as she handed the man her pass, making the angry line of people go silent she knew what to say and how to say it so that everyone around her would know that she wasn't someone to mess with and that she _will _make you regret anything you do to hurt her.

The jumper moved to the side smirking. She walked in the noisy bar already searching for the targets, and there they were hitting on women that happened to be of there liking.

Kagome readied herself all she needed to do was get them to a private place, telling them she wanted a little 'fun'.

She went the bathroom and changed her shirt and pants to a very tight leather black skirt and a tank top with black pumps, she then put enough makeup to make her drop-dead **HOT, **she checked herself to make sure the daggers and guns weren't visible and that it just looked like a normal belt. Then she walked out with her clothes in her purse. She swished her hips and walked down the isle of tables to the place were the 'Thunder brothers' sat. Every head turned to look at her making the girls glare with jealousy and the guises mouth hit the floor, then get a good smack across the face if there dates happened to see their gaping at her.

Kagome smiled sexually then came upon the brothers. They both had seen her coming strait for them so they shoed the other girls away to make room for her.

"Why hello young miss may I ask you of your name? And while your here why don't you come sit here next to me on this bench." She sat next to the better looking one of the two.

"Ok, and my name is Kagome Higurashi but you can just call me Kagome." She said huskily while using her trademark smile that made any man go crazy for her.

"Kagome huh well your just beautiful just like your name, now is there any thing me or my brother Manten could do for you?" he was falling for her she could tell _'good this wont even take an hour.' _She thought to herself.

"Actually, yes can I have you both come with me for a moment? Id like to have some fun if you know what I mean." She winked and they started to drool slightly.

"S-sure if that's w-what you w-want" he stuttered She smiled again

"Yes it is, now if you could follow me please." With one last smile she got up and bumped her purse muttering an "Oops" and bending down to pick it up showing a bit of her panties and her round ass. She stood straight and grabbed one of each man's hands and walked to the back door.

Once outside she turned on them with a smirk on her face. She looked at them trying to imprint there faces in her head, one was baled with a few hairs at the top of his head he looked quite ugly and obviously not the one to get all the girls. The brother next to him had very long hair that reached a bit lower than his hips he had red eyes that seemed to be not uncommon weirdly enough, he was actually a lot more attractive than the other thunder brother. Kagome cleared her throat.

" Welcome the last scene you ever see will be me killing you and I hope you enjoy it." She stated, there faces changed from excitement to shock. Kagome moved her hand to her side and lifted her pistol to the better looking one and her other hand pulled out the riffle and pointed it to the ugly one she smiled they both had silencers and no one would here her. She pulled the triggers only making a small clicking sounds then heard two load thuds as the bodies hit the ground and blood spilled out of the two holes. Smiling at her work she moved to the ladder to the next building and climbed up she ran to the end of the 20th building and put on two latex gloves and pulled out a blank small spray bottle out of her purse then sprayed the guns. The bottle was filled with a liquid made special by Naraku's young cousin, Kanna, to remove any evidence of fingerprints, so it couldn't be tracked if dropped plus the guns she would get was removed of any significant tracking #. Naraku really did make sure nothing was tacked on him he had a completely clean record or so the cops thought. She pulled off the gloves and stuffed them in her bag to be disposed of when she got home then ran to the next ladder but before reaching it she heard a loud *** RIP * **and looked down to the source of the noise

"Crap!" her 10000-yen, black leather mini skirt had ripped

"Why didn't I change before I left!?" she questioned herself then looked to her left then her right. _'No ones here maybe I can get changed and no one will notice?' _ She looked again there was a hotel but only one window showed light and it had the shades drawn…

-Meanwhile-

Inu Yasha sat near the window.

He was told by his best friend, Miroku, that Naraku was still peeved about him taking 'his girl' then stopping and killing one of his assassins, Onigumo, from killing his girlfriend kikyo.

So here he was at the insistence of his friend hiding in a simple hotel in Tokyo his room was the only one with a light on, he had noticed as he shut the shades and looked around for something to do while Miroku went to the library to learn some more info on Naraku.

"Feh he's probably asking more women to bear his children, or groping them." He said to himself when he heard a noise outside; he looked towards the window and moved the shade over just slightly enough to peek out.

He saw a woman standing out on the building across from the hotel he was in. she looked at her skirt, it had ripped she then said something he couldn't hear and turned her head towards him he let go of the shade in time for her not to notice. After waiting a few moments he pulled the shade again this time to see…

-Back with Kagome-

She decided she needed to change because if she continued she'd ruin the skirt even more plus it was kind of chilly and the mini skirt was not helping. She could NOT catch a cold with her line of work.

She new her shirt was fine so left that but reached in her bag and pulled out her pants then turned her back to the hotel while pulling down her skirt revealing her underwear and her bear legs she looked around _'where did my pants go?' _she saw them, they had blown to the edge of the building roof. She ran to get them…

-Inu Yasha-

The girl had turned her back to him and reached for her hips and pulled down her skirt Inu Yasha's mouth fell open the girl dropped her skirt, he saw she wore a pair of gray underwear with red sparkles around the out lines. She had a tattoo of a heart with a knife plunged through it on the inside of her left leg's thigh. She looked up the pants were at the edge of the building she scurried over to them and pulled them on. She grabbed her skirt and stuffed it in a bag then reached up her arms and stretched,

Revealing two full gun holsters, and a place for daggers connected to a belt on her hip. Inu Yasha gasped, why was there a young woman on a building changing her clothes with guns!? He closed the shade and breathed heavily.

Miroku decided to come in at that very minute.

"Hey Inu Yasha I didn't find any thing on Naraku but- hey what happened? You look like you just saw something you shouldn't have." Miroku looked at him with narrowed eyes that soon turned into a smirk.

"Did you call for room service without me?" Inu Yasha glared at him.

"No what are you talking about did you hit your head or something. What would room service have to do with this anyhow?" Miroku smirked again and moved to the bed across from where Inu Yasha sat.

"Oh nothing, fine if you wont tell me what you saw 'cause you definitely saw something then I don't care." He crossed his arms and turned his head the other way making him look very much like a child.

"Good and leave me alone I want some rest right now ok?" He left and shut the door without even waiting for an answer.

-Kagome-

Pulling on her pants she felt much better then went to grab her skirt and stuff it in her bag then stretched out her arms and ran to the ladder and climbed down, by now she was very close to her apartment. She walked down the alley, a man with long black hair in a ponytail with piercing blue eyes sat in the corner, when she came into his site he got up and drunkenly waddled to her, he put on a perverted smile.

"Hey pretty lady my names Koga you wanna stay here with me and have some fun?" Kagome punched him in the face and he fell to the ground, knocked out. She then continued walking to her apartment door, once there she walked in and did her nightly ritual.

-With Naraku-

"Come in Yura, tell me what have you found out on Inu Yasha?" Yura looked down nervously

"Uh sir I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything on where he is and all his personal records have been whipped…" Naraku's face betrayed him he looked very pissed.

"Dammit Yura I trusted you to find something…oh well guess you are no longer someone I need…goodbye." He flung his hand and the next thing you know Yura's dead body lies on the floor with a dagger in her skull.

"Next time be more careful…"he smirked then turned the lights to the board room off.

*

*

*

*

Sorry it was so short ill try to make the next chapter longer ok? Hope you liked it!! Oh and I got the idea of the whole assassin thing from another story but don't worry this will be completely different, well review please!! Oh ya and **I** **do not own Inu Yasha or any songs stated in this story!!**


	2. Meeting the pervert and a good friend

Ok so I got some reviews witch is awesome im soo happy so im going to reply to them…

Renie Lovesinuyasha Amore- ok to find out why Naraku wanted them dead u will find out in some other chapter, and kagome doesn't really think its good but she doesn't think its bad either she doesn't really no any better since she has been taught and raised by Naraku himself and his workers.

Manga-animelove- thanks soo much when I read what u said I smiled!!

Ilovetacos5- im working on it!! But I get busy a lot with chores and homework but ill make time to write! And thanks I was hoping people would like it

Ok now I don't own Inu Yasha or the songs stated.

To the story!

*

*

*

**Chapter 2 Meeting The Pervert and A Good Friend**

Morning came she was laying on her king sized bed her eyes half closed. The black satin covers moved as she pulled her legs out revealing her dark red dress-pajamas. She stretched then moved off the bed to the door to the living room. After trudging to the kitchen she poured a glass full of orange juice and leaned up against the counter and chugged it. After finishing she sighed and dropped the cup in the sink she made her way to the TV and turned it on listening to the news…

…In other news two bodies were found at the alley behind the 'That Bar' the men were recognized as brothers there names are Hiten and Manten, the brothers died from deadly bullet wounds to the forehead. Other information on the killings were not released by police…

Kagome rolled her eyes and her face smoothed to that of boredom. Looking over to the clock, 11:56 a.m., Naraku wasn't specific on when she had to come but knew she was to be there at 11:00 p.m.

"Well since there's nothing better to do…" She thought out loud, she went to the closet looking at her clothing finally picking a red tank top with a black short jacket that only reached above her belly button with gray skinny jeans, she added her black purse with a red skull on the side and put some converse on. She walked to the bathroom brushed some light makeup on, and brushed her teeth and hair, then grabbed her keys and shut the door behind her.

-Meanwhile-

Inu Yasha laid in bed when suddenly awoken by Miroku's alarm clock that was set to sing ' Bringing sexy back' every morning at 10:30 a.m.

"Miroku turn that fucking thing off!!" he said as he put his face in his pillow and covered his ears. Miroku came in the room and shook Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Inu Yasha you should wake up anyway its too late for you to be still sleeping!" Inu Yasha moaned and pushed his head even deeper in his bedding.

"Fine ill just go to the mall then-humph" he turned and left already dressed from being up the past hour.

Once at the mall he scooped the area for women. He started to walk towards a beauty looking for skirts but ended up bumping into a woman, she looked really hot. She glared at him, her black hair waving slightly on her shoulders…

-Kagome-

She walked through the mall not even looking for anything in particular; when a man with short dark brown hair and blue eyes bumped into her, he had a dark purple-blue bandage on his right arm. He stopped his walk and turned to come face to face with her. He smirked

"Oh I apologies miss are you ok?" He smiled pervertedly,

" Yes but I suggest you be careful next time for I wont hesitate to hurt you if you do bump into me again," she hissed. He just kept on smiling,

"Oh but of course and while I'm here may I ask you to bear my children?"

***Smack***

The pervert was left on the hard ground with one hand rubbing his butt while the other rubbed his cheek.

"Ugh I'm leaving its already 2 anyway." Kagome said to herself as she stomped away to her red Porsche.

Back at her house she slumped in her couch flipping on her radio falling asleep to one of her favorite songs, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, singing along with the first bit of the song.

"I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside, somebody get me thru this nightmare, I can't control myself…"

Her phone woke her with a buzz.

"Ugh"

She groggily got up and flipped her cell open

Meeting with Naraku in 10 minutes

"Crap." Was her recognition of the info. She jumped up and rushed to fix herself up.

Done in a mere 4 minutes, she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door leaving the door open a crack.

Miroku had followed the strong willed beauty and waited for her to leave. She rushed past him at exactly 10:56 p.m. to his relief she didn't see him in her haste, he looked at the door she had came out of and smiled it was open. He sneaked in and closed the door; it was a large glorious room. A folder sat on the table next to a radio near the couch he started the music and listened he recognized it; it was Head Strong by Linkin Park, he knew it well. Inu Yasha was always playing it and singing along, so he sang along with part of it.

"…Back off ill take you on headstrong can take on anyone I no that you are wrong and this is not where you belong..." He then Gave a closer look to the folder, in large red letters printed was:

**Top Secret **

**(Kagome)**

"Hmm…" Miroku rubbed his chin and a smirk slowly showed itself on his face. Miroku flipped open the file and gasped. On the page were two pictures of the same men that were on the TV that morning, they were dead. '_Did the young woman have anything to do with this?' _ He looked up the page and read the short description on the page…_'So this young woman killed them…'_

He gasped again when he saw the signature at the end.

"Naraku!" He Knew the man well he had impersonated a doctor and gave his grandfather a poison that could be genetically transferred between his children, the poison would shorten their life only allowing them to live tell around age 25.

Miroku lived with a good friend of his fathers and just a week ago Miroku had been diagnosed with the same incurable virus his grandpa and dad had. Miroku changed the mental name of the girl from 'young woman' to 'bitch', he knew it wasn't fair to her but he would hate anyone who actually _liked_ Naraku witch he doubted that she did, but still…

-Meanwhile-

Kagome hurriedly pushed the elevator button, the elevator that just _had_ to go slow _today, _the very day she was running late_. _It finally started to close when a hand reached out to stop it.

"Wait! Oh hi Kagome" the woman was her best friend, Sango; she looked tiered and relieved that she caught the last elevator. She reached past Kagome and pushed the button for the 5th floor.

"Hey Sango so how was your last job?" She said trying to make up for the last month of absence.

"Oh it was ok I'm still not as good as you yet, But you are the best one here followed by Kagura and then Kanna and of course me!" She smiled then raised her hands to fix her high pony tail, then smoothed out her clothes, she wore a simple flower print t-shirt and a long light blue skirt.

"Don't put yourself down I have worked here since I was like 4 or something and you just started last month after...uh…" Kagome knew what had happened Sango's hole family were in the police force and were really skilled, and Naraku knew it so he had her hole family killed but decided to let her live on one condition, that she work for him and jus to make sure she kept her side of the deal he kept her little brother, Kohaku, and told her that if she ever tried to deceive him that he would be killed.

Sango's face dropped and tears threatened to spill over, "Ya…. That…"

"Oh I'm so sorry Sango I didn't mean to!" Kagome reached over and hugged Sango, she looked up and smiled lightly she was about to reply to what kagome said but the door opened for kagome so in stead she just waved bye and Kagome smiled, witch was rare since life in this hell house was **horrible. **

Kagome walked thru the dimly lit hallway to a luxurious boardroom, she never really new why Naraku needed such a big area since he only had himself and one maybe two people in the room every time it was used.

She stopped when she came to a beautiful table the light was on but the big chair at the end was turned so its back was facing her, she new he was sitting there she saw a bit of his black, oddly waved, greasy hair.

The chair turned and showed the mean, nasty, ugly, disgusting, smirking man sitting in it.

"So I suspect you succeeded in killing the thunder brothers?" his voice was of that kind that you just wanted to plug your ears to keep the annoying sound out.

Kagome eased herself in the chair across from him "Yes." Was all she said, Knowing that Naraku already Knew everything probably even about how she had to change outside, she barely stifled a shiver from escaping her at the thought of Naraku seeing her in only a shirt and underwear.

As if to answer her thoughts Naraku said "Of coarse I already knew I just wanted to hear it from you oh and I added another 10,000 yen to your pay so you can get a new skirt, it's a pity you ripped the old one you know you should wear that kind of stuff near me more often." He smirked while saying this. Kagome rolled her eyes but he didn't notice.

"Thank you and yes it was but I don't really wear skirts all too often so you probably wont see me wearing them unless it required." She lied; she wore skirts quite a lot actually.

"Oh don't lie to me I know you wear them a lot, but you know since you look so good in them then maybe I should have them as a requirement." He smiled evilly Kagome really wanted to go over and smack him across the face at that very moment. Knowing that he was waiting for a reply she simply nodded.

At that vary moment Kagura barged thru the large doors.

"Naraku sir, Goshinki has asked of your service." Kagura was wearing a traditional kimono that had white and extremely dark red patterns on the outer layer. She pulled out a fan from her sleeve and covers her moth with it as Naraku sighed and left the room. Kagome knew he had more to say and it was probably more important than the conversation he was just having with her about her skirt. Kagura looked at kagome and sat two chairs away from her.

"You don't belong here." Kagome looked to her _'what is she talking about and how would she even know, I've been working here longer than her!'_

"What are you talking about?" she said without interest even if she was quite interested in what she had to say, because normally she wouldn't say anything to kagome at all.

"The look in your eye although hidden well tells me, you aren't made to be one of the 'bad guys'" Kagome was shocked how did she know she hated this and that it felt all wrong to her?

"I have no idea what you're babbling on about." Kagura turned her head and covered her face with the fan leaving her eyes only to be seen.

" I will not waste my breath if you're going to deny it even though it is true." she got up and walked out of the room leaving kagome alone with her thoughts. 

'_What is up with her she's always so formal around me yet so ruthless in battle, and how did she know all that about me? She's really starting to scare me._

_Hmm… I wonder what else Naraku had to say?'_

Kagome got up to leave and walked out towards the elevator not knowing what she's going to do know when Naraku runs into her.

"Ah kagome I forgot to hand you this," he leaned in close to her ear witch made kagome want to cringe in disgust but kept herself from doing so. "Listen this job is most likely the hardest ever, and the most important, please do not fail me." He seemed desperate, very desperate.

"Uh alright…" Kagome felt a folder slip into her hand as he walked away.

"Well that was weird," she said to herself.

-Meanwhile-

Miroku took out a note pad and pen from his pocket and quickly scribbled notes on what was in the file. He then closed the folder and turned off the radio, making sure every thing was back to normal but he just had to get something before he left…

Moving to the bedroom he gapped at the large king sized bed that lay sprawled out in the room; many very bad images appeared in his head that included that mighty bed. He walked to the dresser and looked thru the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Miroku held up a pair of black-laced underwear.

"Ah perfect, maybe I could start a collection of these."

Finally satisfied he left the apartment to tell Inu Yasha of his findings.

-Kagome-

Kagome shook off the weird feeling in her gut and continued to move to the elevator taking her time this time she waited for the doors to open.

When they slid open she rolled her eyes to see the odd albino girl that was Naraku's cousin, Kanna. Kanna looked up from where she stood, her face emotionless.

"Hey Kanna, um can I ask you something?" kagome stepped thru the doors and looked at the young girl that looked to be only around 10 years old.

"What is it Kagome?" the girls voice always was a soft whisper, just like her she always seemed to wear a soft white long sleeved dress that reached to her ankles.

"Well since you _are_ Naraku's cousin and all I was wondering, does Naraku have a enemy that he's actually _afraid_ of?" Kagome knew that everyone had something that they're afraid of but then again Naraku wasn't like most people…

"From what I know its Inu Yasha." The girl just stopped, never talking all that much.

"Who's he? Why is Naraku afraid of him? What's this Inu Yasha like? And how-" Kagome was cut off by the girl simply walking out of the elevator, not even caring about all the unanswered questions.

_'Ugh! Why is it every time I ask that girl something I never get the full answer?!'_

Finally getting the elevator to stop on the first floor she left the building and went to her car getting ready to go home and call for pizza.

*

*

Kagome slumped into the couch and reached her hand lazily to the phone.

Ring Ring Ring

'Hello, **Pizza Riva** how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Ya, give me a small- no medium pepperoni pizza, please." Kagome answered.

"Okay…address please."

" Uh… Ishii building 3F,3-12-11 Shinjuku  
Shinjuku-ku Tokyo."(Yes that's a real apartment address in Tokyo.) Kagome answered taking a while to remember the address.

"Alright we will be there soon."

Click

_'Hmm maybe I should invite Sango over to make up for reminding her with…bad memories.'_ Kagome turned and dialed the phone again waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Sango's sweet voice asked.

"Hey Sango what are you up to?"

"Oh uh actually Kagome can I come over to your house?" kagome's eyes opened wider, _'what's going on?'_ she thought.

"Of course ill be here come on in…" she trailed off.

Click

*

*

Hey!! Hope you guys liked it if there are any body reading this umm… oh ya this one was a bit longer than the 1st chapter it was 9 pages on Microsoft word. Hey if any one has some good ideas then tell me I'm just sorta winging this story witch is good for me because all my good stories or the stories my friends say are good are all given an idea from something then winged the hole way thru… well im just sorta babbling now so bye!!! And don't forget to review please!!!!


	3. Joining Teams and Making a Plan

Hi everyone!! Im sooooooo sorry it took so long to make this one but I was VERY busy plzz forgive me! Ok in this ch. I tried doing a dream scene plzz tell me what you think of it, it will tell you a bit more about Kagome's past and her meeting Naraku.

Review replies…

Manga-animelove- thank u so much ur too kind, and me too lol

LunaP ()- thanks and im trying! -Hard!

Renie LovesInuyasha Amore- Nope she hasn't noticed YET. And your welcome!!

Disclaimer-

I do not own Inu Yasha or any thing connected to it and I don't own any songs stated in the story.

To the story!…

**Chapter 3 Joining Teams and Making a Plan**

Ding-dong

Kagome moved to the door and pulled it open to see Sango standing in the hallway looking thru her purse. She looked up after pulling out a folder with her name printed on it. She smiled.

"May I come in?" her voice drifted to Kagome's ears.

"Ya sure go ahead and sit on the couch there…"She moved out of the way and motioned with her hands to the couch.

"Thanks…"Sango mumbled while walking to the seat and gracefully sitting in it. Kagome sat next to her.

"So… what is it you needed to tell me?" Kagome asked not even trying to keep the curiosity from her voice.

"Ah yes that, well" She got cut off by the doorbell ringing again and a questioning expression crossed Sango's face, as she looked towards Kagome. Kagome looked back at her and gave her a sheepish grin, as she got up to answer the door.

"Hello, medium pepperoni pizza?" a young man with short brown hair and clouded blue eyes asked as he held a bag with a box of pizza in it. His eyes looking to the ground.

"Ya that's mine." Kagome answered a smile on her face knowing exactly who the pizza boy was.

The boys face shot up looking to find the owner of the familiar voice. "K-Kagome is that you?" his voice showing his shock.

"Ya, hey Houjou what have you been up to?" Kagome grabbed the box of pizza from his hands and handed him 800 yen (7.40 U.S. dollars). He smiled sheepishly, "Oh just delivering pizza, you?"

"Um…Im working at a small law firm, its not all that renown but it pays well." She lied Naraku did own a small law firm but it was to get him and his assassins out of trouble.

"I can see that, this place is amazing! Wish I could live in a place like this…" he trailed of looking down and pouting slightly. Just then Sango walked up to them to see what was taking so long.

"Hey who's this?" she questioned flicking her eyes between Kagome and the pizza boy.

"Oh this is Houjou, we used to go to the same high school and dated for awhile." Houjou looked down and blushed a very light pink.

"Hi im Houjou" he stuck his hand out and Sango took it shaking his hand.

"Hello im Sango I work with Kagome and we're pretty good friends" She smiled and let go of his hand.

Houjou looked down to his wristwatch, "Oh I have to go I have to deliver another pizza. Well it was nice to see you again Kagome," he nodded towards her, "And it was nice to meet you, Sango."

"You too!" Sango and Kagome both said in unison. As he left Kagome shut the door.

Kagome was the first to make it to the couch again, "So you were saying?"

Sango sat next to Kagome, "Naraku gave you a folder of your next job right?" She said as she grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite of the tip

"Uh ya but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet." Kagome also grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite. She looked up and saw the folder and went to grab it, once it was in her grasp she walked back and sat next to Sango. Turning on the lamp she flipped it open looking at the contents.

_Kagome, I have a very difficult job for you. The next Target is Inu Yasha, He is incredibly strong and is a major threat, please get rid of him. The pay will be high, since he is such a big problem. You will have another assassin accompany you to kill him. He is staying at the __B Ochanomizu_ (yup that's a real hotel in Tokyo, Japan).

_Personal discription._

_Hieght- 5 foot tall 9 inches_

_Age- 17_

_Hair color- silver_

_Eye color- Gold_

_Sex- male_

Weight- 65.1 kg

Like all other folders it followed with a picture of the target,

Kagome looked up at Sango who was reading her own folder along with her.

"It says that im going to have someone help me…but who?" she asked the obvious.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Why me of course, Naraku decided that two people with high skill and the ability to work together would be best so today after talking to you he called me down and told me to come over to your house and discuss a plan."

"Oh well ok… so what's the plan?" she asked leaning in, the box of pizza completely ignored.

"Well I was thinking that we could follow him get some more inside info and, you can get on his good side then when he's not knowing it, BAM kill him!" Sango sighed content and proud of her thoughtfulness.

"Uh… well that's good but it'll take to long." Kagome said making Sango's smiling face frown slightly.

"Right… ok how 'bout we just go and kill 'im." Sango said running out of ideas.

"Nah that's too messy." Kagome sighed.

Sango's frown deepened, "Ok fine how about we just take tomorrow to follow him and find some things out and go on from there?"

"Hmmm… alright fine, you just want to stay here for the night?" Kagome sat back.

"Sure, can I use one of your pj's?" Sango started to get up.

"Ya one minute, oh uh the bedroom is down that hall to the right k?" Kagome got up and pointed to the hall. She left to her own room to find some pj's. Sango went to the room and gaped at the big room painted in blue with a queen bed, purple sheets laid on the mattress. She went and sat on it, Kagome walked in holding a pair of black satin dress-Pajamas.

"Here, that all you need?" kagome asked while putting the pj's on the bed.

"Ya thanks, night!" Sango called over shoulder as she left to the bathroom to change.

"Night." Kagome answered leaving to get herself ready for bed.

*

*

*

_Run, run, and keep running… cant stop for the darkness and loneliness will come and swallow me hole. _

A young Kagome sits in the corner by a dumpster voices echo down the ally, she had gotten lost her mother and grandfather had taken her and her brother to the park. She had walked to where she thought the bathrooms were and ended up in an ally, not stopping she continued walking down ally after ally.

"Mommy? Papa? Sota? Where did you go?" she asked quietly not even loud enough for anyone to hear. Silent sobs broke out and rushed down her cheeks.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" a voice loudly called, Kagome stopped crying and crawled to the edge of the dumpster and peeked out.

"Naraku that's who and we had a deal your not getting out of it so quickly!" a ugly man stood and pointed at the other person while saying this.

"Oh ya? Well bring it, fight me now fists only. No tricks, got it?" the other grabbed the gun holster at his side and dropped the gun.

"Ok…" the 'Naraku' also put down a gun and stepped forward, not bothering to get in a stance like the other man.

The first man thru the punch but Naraku dogged it and pulled out another gun and pointed it to the other person's head and pulled the trigger. Kagome pulled her hands up to cover her ears from the sound but she didn't hear anything.

"Next time you really shouldn't trust me so easily." Naraku put the gun away and picked up the other one that he had dropped. He walked by the garbage and was going to leave but he saw a bit of movement.

"What's this?" he came to Kagome and bent down.

"Who are you?" Kagome looked him in the eyes

_'Who was she? What was she doing here? How'd she get here? Did she have family?'_

"I-I don't re-remember…" Kagome mumbled.

"Don't remember huh? Good then maybe I wont have to kill you, maybe I could use you…"

*

*

*

Kagome gasped and sat up. "Wha-? Oh it was just a dream…"

'_And a weird one at that…'_ Kagome slipped out of the covers and went to get dressed.

After she had gotten herself ready she walked to the hallway and a strong smell of bacon eggs and toast hit her. She started to unconsciously speed up to get to the food.

Sango stood in the kitchen and put the last piece of bacon on her plate and walked over to the table, set down her food then went to get Kagome's and bring it to the table also.

"Sango? Sango what's that smell?" Kagome called walking in.

"Oh hello Kagome I made breakfast for us." She said cheerily as she sat down and started to eat waving kagome over to eat also. Kagome's eyes widened as she walked to the table and sat. Looking at the food she drooled slightly then started to scarf the food down, she hadn't had anything like this for quite some time. She missed it.

After breakfast they left the apartment and started their walk to the hotel that Inu Yasha was supposed to be at. When they got there they set up an area to stay across from where he was staying.

Kagome got out the binoculars, grateful that the shade was open.

Kagome gasped at what she saw…

"Is- is that my underwear!?" Kagome saw the same man from the mall in the hotel where the target was and was holding up a pair of very familiar black-laced underwear. (Lol ha got it in, funny!)

"Uh Kagome im sure its just a coincidence…" Sango gave her an odd look before she continued to look for information on the target.

"Y-Ya r-right that's probably it…"Kagome's voice shook as she pulled the binoculars back to her face.

-Meanwhile-

Inu Yasha finally got up from the noise of Miroku coming into his room again

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Guess what I found!!" Miroku said loudly as he burst thru the doors.

"What is it now?" Inu Yasha's voice sounded very bored. Miroku came to him and handed him his note pad and started to pull something out of his pocket. Inu Yasha quickly read it his eyes opening wider when he finished

'So we have a trained assassin near us…Probably works for Naraku…better watch out.'

Miroku had finished pulling out the underwear and was proudly holding them up.

"What are those?!" Inu Yasha yelled out as he stared at the skimpy piece of cloth.

"Why underwear of course!" he said cheerily as if talking to a small child who didn't know anything.

"I know that! Just, why do you have them? Who's are they?" Inu Yasha stood up and glared hard a Miroku.

"I took them from the woman who had killed the people on TV." Miroku sat back on the bed and looked at the underwear, with a glint in his eyes.

"You're an idiot you know that? I mean why were you in her house anyway?" Inu Yasha went ridged.

"Well I saw her at the mall and she yelled at me for asking her to bear my children, and I got interested soo, I followed her to her house then snuck in and found this stuff out and took her panties." He said as if it weren't anything new. He still didn't notice Inu Yasha's eyes that kept darting out the window.

"Shut up." Inu Yasha whispered.

"What?" Miroku asked still confused.

"Shut up." He said again. Miroku finally got it and clamped his mouth shut tight.

-Kagome-

Kagome and Sango had put a bug at the corner of their slightly open window so they could hear what the said. They listened to there conversation.

"Told you he had my underwear." Kagome whispered to Sango

"Ya well now they also know your name and that you killed the Thunder Brother's." Sango said a bit angrily.

"Ya that too." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Well at least they don't know what we look like." Sango said trying to reassure herself.

"Ya that's good…" Kagome said suddenly getting interested in the new conversation that the target was having.

-Mean While-

"Miroku got up and started to whisper in Inu Yasha's ear. "What is it? Why the sudden ridged ness?"

"I thought I saw someone looking at us…" Inu Yasha said but when he looked over there was nothing there.

"Oh…" Miroku calmed.

"Ya soo was that all you wanted to say?" Inu Yasha calmed also.

"Almost hey do you have a tux for the party that Koga's having on the 26th?" Miroku walked to the bed again.

"Feh- yes but I still don't see why we have to go to that annoying bustards party." Inu Yasha flopped down on the chair near the window where he sat when he saw that woman…

"Inu Yasha he is a good helper to our organization and the party is just for us to find any new targets." Miroku said sternly, the fact that Inu Yasha disliked Koga was very well known.

"Ya whatever, and yes I do. But where is it being held again?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Oh at his house its right by the old school remember?"

"Oh ya…" Inu Yasha shut the shade because the light was starting to hurt his eyes.

-Kagome-

Kagome felt weird like _Déjà vu_. _'Haven't I herd that name before? Koga…Koga…hmm maybe not.'_

Kagome started to get up, she had a plan and they couldn't stay because the shade had been drawn. Sango followed Kagome to the apartment.

Once they had arrived at Kagome's home Sango flopped on the couch tired from the walk.

"So you have a plan?" Sango asked looking up at Kagome who wasn't in the room. "Kagome?" Kagome where'd you go?"

"In here!" She yelled. Sango followed the faint voice to Kagome's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome throw random clothes out of her closet.

"We are going to that party. All we have to do is get him away from all the people and kill him, and I need a dress." Kagome sighed as she pulled her head out, "None good in here." She turned around, " wanna come shopping with me?" She asked.

Sango brightened up, "sure!"

*

*

*

Oh jeez I did it again didn't I its short ***sigh*** oh well I hope you guys liked it and please please please review even though I don't deserve it for taking so long to finish this.

Thanks! 3

Bye!!


	4. The party

Srry that I took a while again… well here's my review replies!

LunaP ()- Thanks!

Ilovetacos5- That's good!

Manga-animelove- your welcome, Yup Miroku still is a pervert lol

Renie- Yup u! Lol, and I wanted it black lace cuz what u wear shows how u feel and she is kinda depressed cuz she misses her family and she has to work for Naraku.

To the story!

*

*

*

**Chapter 4- The Party**

Sango followed kagome who seemed to be in a rush to get to the dress store. "Kagome? What's the rush?" Sango started to jog _'jeez she sure is fast.'_

"Well because im pretty sure that this party is going to be really big-lots of people and such- so we need to get a dress before they are all sold out." Kagome sped up seeing her destination right in front of her.

"Oh well at least wait for me!" Sango called at her as Kagome darted thru the door of the store. Sango opened the door and spotted Kagome looking at some elegant knee-high dresses.

"Oh Kagome that ones perfect." Sango pointed to a rack. Kagome looked over and her eyes sparkled. The black knee-high dress had a bead that connected the top half and bottom half together at around your belly button. It had a low cut v-neck. The end of the dress waved off to the right and it came with a nice red belt that was meant to lay side-ways on your waist, and it had very short sleeves that weren't quite tank top sleeves. So all in all it practically yelled '**TAKE ME KAGOME!!**' Kagome rushed over to it and yanked it off the rack and rushed to where the jewelry was placed.

"Uh Kagome shouldn't you try it on first?" Sango asked as she looked at a purple dress that was sleeve-less and had a darker shade of purple on a belt that tied in the back, with a slit in it that reached mid-thigh.

Kagome looked back at Sango after finding a deep blue-gray chained necklace with a cross at the end with matching colored arm band that would be placed a few inches above her elbow and a black ring that if you looked at it just right had a picture of a Celtic cross in it, even if she wasn't any where near Celtic she still liked it.

"I like to pick everything that I want to wear first so that way I know how they will look together." Kagome called back then went into a dressing room. Sango went to pick some jewelry out too and try kagome's idea she picked a nice simple beaded purple necklace and a bracelet that had the pattern of vines on it, then chose a pair of simple hoop earrings, then went to try them on as Kagome walked out holding the dress and jewelry in her hand.

Kagome went to pay for them and waited for Sango, and while waiting she saw the pervert again. Kagome was going to come up to him and yell at him for looking in her stuff and stealing her underwear, but stopped because she shouldn't be able to know this stuff anyway. Sango came out and saw the man from before and saw Kagome clutching the seat to stop herself from going strait up to the man and punching him in the face. Sango hurriedly paid for the stuff and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the mall.

Sango decided to drive them back to the apartment. "So Kagome do you know where the party's even being held?" Sango sounded skeptical.

"Yes duh they said by the old school." Kagome said as if talking to a kindergartner.

"Yes but do you know where the school is?" Sango asked

"Yes I do now would you calm down and just be prepared for anything." Kagome answered tiredly.

"Alright, alright but when will it be?" Sango parked the car and started to leave.

Kagome got out too and followed Sango into the building, "Ya, its tonight."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well yes but when?"

"Well I guess we'll find out we get there huh?" Kagome said without a care, "but right now im tired and want a nap…" Kagome stretched and laid her head on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

*

*

Kagome jerked awake when her pocket started to buzz. "Wha-?"

Kagome pulled her phone out of her pocket and red the alarm.

**Get ready for party!!**

"Ugh fine…Hey Sango get up!" Kagome walked to Sango's sleeping body and shook it.

"NO! - Huh? What happened?" Sango jolted up ward and groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Time to get ready!" kagome said as she grabbed the bag that held her clothing-for they hadn't even taken them out of the bags.

"Fine…" Sango said resistingly as she too went and grabbed her things and left to get dressed.

*  
*

Kagome and Sango both sat in the car as Kagome turned the key and revved the engine. She pushed the gas pedal and they were off to the party.

"So what will we do if we are too early?" Sango asked as her eyes scanned the greenery outside the window.

"Uh well probably just wait in the old school parking lot." Kagome answered evenly, "Oh look we are here and its already almost filled." Kagome pointed out the window. Then she looked at the clock it _was_ 10:30 it _should_ be filled otherwise it's a for sure boring party, now she knew this was going to be fun.

After parking the car they both walked to the door.

The rush of warm air hit their faces as they took the first step into the building. There was a loud murmur of the crowd as they mingled with other guests. Sango and kagome looked at each other as they exchanged smiles before they separated, one going to the right of the building the other to the left.

-Mean While-

Inu Yasha leaned up against a post in the house ya Koga had a nice place but he doesn't deserve it- with his horrible drinking habit…

He took a sip of the drink in his hand that he didn't even remember getting. "This is going to be so boring" he said to himself as he reached in his pocket and grabbed the ear phones from his pocket and turned on the music to drown out the annoying crowd. He hummed to his favorite song 'headstrong'. He froze when he saw a girl that just happened to be kikyo,

'Hadn't she done enough why wont she leave me the fuck alone!?'

-Flashback-

_ Inu Yasha pulled the gun out and shot Onigumo kikyo fell to the ground finally getting free of Onigumo's grasp. She stood and walked towards Inu Yasha still gasping._

_ Naraku walked out from the bushes and smiled his arms opened and kikyo looked at them smiling also, she ran into his arms and hugged him smirking at Inu Yasha. They both left him alone in the dark, sad and confused, betrayed and broken._

-End of flashback-

Inu Yasha growled and gripped the table next him trying to stop himself from charging at her, _'she betrayed me; she never liked me at all. But wait that girl has something different about her something familiar but not the same as kikyo… who is she?'_

The kikyo look-alike turned and looked him in the eyes her hand briefly moving to her hip as she smirked and started to walk his way. Something drew him towards her but he stopped himself from running towards her instead he waited for her to come to him.

-Kagome-

Kagome was scanning the area for any sight of silver when her chocolaty brown eyes locked with beautiful golden ones. She smirked letting her hand travel towards her waist as she turned and started to walk straight to him, she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear while triggering an alarm to Sango in the process. She winced when the cold metal of her gun rubbed against her bare thigh. Sango and Kagome had strap-on gun holsters on their legs so that they could kill without anyone noticing them on their bodies. She noticed he was holding onto a glass his eyes blazing and his tux fitted him perfectly, she licked her lips. _' I think I might enjoy this.'_ Once she made it to him she had to look up for he was much taller than she. He smirked but the gesture didn't reach his eyes witch seemed confused. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his face twisted and he seemed deep in thought until words finally escaped his lips.

"You aren't Kikyo are you?" his word sound like he needed an answer and his eyes darkened when he said the name, Kikyo.

"No, are you Inu Yasha?" she asked trying to avoid the question: What's your name? For if she told them they would probably kill her on the spot.

"Yes, who's asking?" Inu Yasha pushed a hard glare towards her. Kagome cursed herself, _'why didn't I see that one coming!? I need a fake name…. uh Lee? Nah to boring…______Tsuyoi-kokoro? Mother used to call me that… yes that'll have to do.'_

_"My name is Tsuyoi-kokoro but you can just call me Tsuyoi."(It means strong heart in English if you were wondering) Kagome smiled sweetly witch made his defense drop._

_"Oh well hello Tsuyoi im Inu Yasha, and what can I do for you?" he stood straight making kagome have to look up higher._

_"Well I was just wondering if you'd mind letting me ask you some questions?" she looked over her shoulder as Sango started to come up to her._

_"Hello Sango," she motioned towards Inu Yasha, "This is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha this is Sango." She motioned towards Sango._

_ Sango stepped up and shook his hand "Nice to meet you Inu Yasha." Sango stepped back again._

_"Oh um can you hold on the Questions I have to do something." Kagome said as she started to walk to the bathroom. Inu Yasha nodded and shot his eyes towards Sango, making her feel uncomfortable. _

_"So what kind of questions did your friend want to ask?" Inu Yasha asked pressing for answers._

_"Uh… its for her job in a magazine company she needs to find some things about regular people, she'll just ask stuff like you birth date and where you work." Sango quickly made up. Suddenly her phone buzzed she smiled apologetically and opened the phone it said-_

_Message from Kagome-_

_Sango my fake name is Tsuyoi-kokoro or Tsuyoi for short._

_Sango texted back_

**Message to Kagome-**

**Ok and you work for a magazine company that's why your asking Q's kk?**

**Message from kagome-**

**Kk**

Sango put her phone back in her pocket and right when Kagome came out a new song was being played – Circus.

Kagome loved to dance to that song and couldn't help herself she ran to them and quickly choked out words, " one minute I have to do this!" then she rushed to the dance floor to dance.

Inu Yasha quirked a brow and shot a questioning look at Sango who answered, "She loves to dance to this song" and Inu Yasha nodded to her answer suddenly enchanted by Kagome's graceful moves on the dance floor.

Inu Yasha unconsciously started to move towards the circle of people that surrounded Kagome while still giving her enough room to dance, their mouth open in shock and awe.

Kagome sang along with the lyrics as she danced, " there's only two type of people in the world, the ones that entertain" She pointed to herself, "and the one that observe." Then pointed to the people that had surrounded her.

"Well baby im a put on a show kind of girl." She did a little twirl, "Don't like the back seat" She took a hop backwards with her hand outstretched as if to stop someone, "Gotta be first." She took a step forward and curved her body "Oh" she continued to dance with everyone's eyes on her.

Inu Yasha turned back to find Sango and when he found her asked a simple question. " Why must she dance to this?" his eyes still flickering to her graceful form.

" Don't know but it seems like every time it comes on she MUST dance to it." Sango answered and looked back at Kagome who had started to move towards her and Inu Yasha, the crowd moving to the side. Inu Yasha had noticed also and turned to look at her.

"There's only two types of guys out there," She held up two fingers as she sauntered towards them and licked on of them. "ones that can hang with me," She had reached them and grabbed onto Inu Yasha and kissed his cheek. "And the ones that are scared." She grabbed onto a geek and growled at him as he cowered away. "So baby I hope that you came prepared." She pointed towards Inu Yasha who was still rubbing his cheek with a shocked look on his face. "I run a tight ship so beware!" she licked her lips and made eye contact with him before she turned to the middle of the dance floor to finish her dance.

Sango turned her head to Inu Yasha and smiled at him it was actually more of a smirk.

-Inu Yasha-

_'That was unsuspected…'_ Inu Yasha was still rubbing his cheek from the brief but strong contact.

After the song had ended people slowly started to disperse and move from a circle to a large bunch.

Kagome moved back to Sango and Inu Yasha and started her questions.

"Ok so first question…"

*

*

*

Sorry that was REALLY short but I wanted to leave u on edge did it work? Well review plzzzzz!!


	5. Killing Inu Yasha?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha or any thing connected to it nor do I own any songs stated in the story either.**

Review replies!

**Therealrenee-xoxo- **very nice new name and that's good cuz other wise id be very confused on y your reading this fic, I know dancing is great! And Tsuyoi means strong and Kokoro means heart so together it means strong heart. And thanks I made up the ideas for them during the free time I had since I finished my test in school. Lolz

**LunaP ()- **thank you!!

**Sekeara- **why thank you! And ya I did a little mess up but I fixed it so no prob. Thank you for reading!

**Manga-animelove- **ya your not brain dead I messed up sorry but its fixed so plz forgive me!

Ok people I just had to get this known, well u all know youtube right? Well if you do I ask for you to check out a very funny video, yes the video does make fun of Inu Yasha (its a parody) but its still really hilarious I 'bout fell off the chair im sitting on right now when I first saw it. The maker of the video is not me (but I sure wish I could make videos like his/hers). Now here is a little tid bit of it (just one of the many funny parts)

"Seshomaru- god im so fucking pretty"- that's at the end, and if you don't think that's funny just check the video!!

Ok so I got that out of my system now I have an important question for you all. Who's your absolute favorite Inu Yasha character?

(If you don't think you can pick one list the ones you like)

Ok that wasn't really important Id just like to know, anyway I think that's all I wanted to say so to the story!!

**Ch. 5 killing Inu Yasha?**

"Ok so first question. What's your birth date? Oh but if you'd like you can just tell me your age." Kagome looked up at him innocently like she never even did the naughty dance earlier.

'_Did she forget or something?'_

"Well… um im 19" he wasn't sure if he should believe this weird girl and the way she acted didn't reassure him that there was nothing wrong in fact it did the opposite it made him think he should definitely watch his back with this girl.

" Very good ok, oh im sorry I must have left my bag of supplies at home, again im so very sorry." She gave an apologetic look to him he felt uncomfortable like he wanted to come and hug her and tell her it was all right.

'_Well that's new'_ he mentally commented on the feeling.

"Oh s'ok… oh what exactly do you need?" he perked up while he tried to help the girl out.

"Oh ill be fine without most of it I just need some paper and a pen or pencil whatever works." She smiled and flickered her eyes over to Sango who was watching Inu Yasha intently.

" K well there should be some of that in the office here ill show you, we can do the questions there it wont be so crowded and loud." He pointed to a darkened hallway where the room was probably located. She had a quick but evil smile that Inu Yasha didn't seem to notice.

"Oh that's so kind it would be perfect!" she did a small bounce and followed him thru the crowd. Sango also followed relieved that this job would soon be over with.

" ok right in here…ah here's some paper and over here is a pen." He opened the door let them in and found the things he was looking for, but when he turned around what he saw shocked him…

-Kagome-

She had followed him in the room and when he turned around she bumped Sango to get her attention and gave her a look that if it were words would have been 'Its time'. Sango nodded and started to pull the end of her dress up just in time for Inu Yasha to turn around and drop the pen and paper in his hands. Kagome strode up to him and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the big leather chair that was behind him, he didn't resist and easily sat in the comfy looking chair. Kagome straddled his legs on the chair and ran her hand on her leg pulling the end of the dress up.

"W-what are you doing?" Inu Yasha's face was red with embarrassment and he was stuttering as his eyes followed her hand, but his eye brows drew together in confusion when the dress crossed over a strap on her leg that had something that looked a whole lot like a gun holster on it.

Kagome gave a deeper and longer evil smirk as she took hold of the gun; she slowly pulled it up and pointed the barrel at his forehead. She turned her head to the side to see Sango who also had taken the gun out of her own holster and had it too pointed at Inu Yasha.

"We are going to kill you that's what were doing." She said flatly as she turned her gaze back at Inu Yasha's burning glare.

-Meanwhile-

Miroku sat speaking with a couple of very beautiful ladies when he just happened to see a girl start to dance to circus, she was a very good dancer and had a very good looking ass that he would just love to squeeze. Confusion swept over him as he saw the girl walk up to Inu Yasha and… and actually kissed him!

After the song had ended the same girl walked over to Inu Yasha again and they started to talk, Inu Yasha pointed to the direction of the darkened hallway in the house and started to walk in that direction and only then did he notice the two girls following him, one was the dancer the other was a rather beautiful girl that had long brown hair that descended down her lovely back.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, _'so Inu Yasha is quite the ladies man huh? Well he is not going to have all the fun I think I might just help him entertain one of those ladies, I mean he hasn't had enough practice with one let alone two… yup im definitely going to help him…'_ He got up and looked down at the girls that were sitting with him, "im sorry ladies but I must go… now be good and maybe Santa will bring me to your house this Christmas." He smiled at them while they giggled

"Of course! See you soon Miroku!" they all said in unison as he walked away to follow Inu Yasha and the two ladies.

-Back with Inu Yasha-

'Ok so here's the problem I've faced, a girl is straddling me with her dress slightly raised and a gun pointed at my head, yup I think its safe to say that things cannot get worse…' Inu Yasha glared deeply at the dark chocolate brown eyes in front of him when suddenly the door swung open and Miroku stepped in speaking loudly, "hey Inu. Thought I'd drop in and give you and the ladies some company-"

-Miroku-

He stopped suddenly when he saw Inu Yasha being straddled by a very familiar face (he still hasn't seen the gun Kagome is holding and didn't notice Sango either yet…)

Flashback

_She walked through the mall not even looking for anything in particular; when a man with short dark brown hair and blue eyes bumped into her, he had a dark purple-blue bandage on his right arm. He stopped his walk and turned to come face to face with her. He smirked _

"_Oh I apologies miss are you ok?" He smiled pervertedly, _

" _Yes but I suggest you be careful next time for I wont hesitate to hurt you if you do bump into me again," she hissed. He just kept on smiling, _

"_Oh but of course and while I'm here may I ask you to bear my children?"_

_***Smack***_

_ The pervert was left on the hard ground with one hand rubbing his butt while the other rubbed his cheek._

End of flashback

Miroku knew that face it was the assassin that he and Inu Yasha was supposed to watch out for but instead she is seducing him. "Inu Yasha it's her watch out she's the assassin!" he yelled and was about to jump out to stop the woman but in the corner of his eye he saw movement in the shadows he twisted and saw another girl in the room holding a gun with a sturdy grip pointed directly towards his heart. She looked determined to protect the 'Kagome' girl, but he could tell deep down she wouldn't pull the trigger unless absolutely necessary.

Miroku put up his hands in a form of surrender and took a step back, he turned his head and saw that Kagome wasn't seducing him, she was pointing a gun of her own to his forehead. "Well this isn't quite what I was hoping for…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Ya well its not exactly what we hoped either!" the second girl yelled a tear falling down her cheek.

Over where Inu Yasha and Kagome sat, Kagome faltered at the sight of her friend so sad she drooped the gun slightly and had her head turned away from Inu Yasha watching the second girl. It was enough for Inu Yasha to grab the gun from Kagome's hand and throw it across the room and grab her arms in a steel-tight grip. She struggled but got nowhere, meanwhile the second girl dropped her gun also and fell to the ground clutching her chest and weeping loudly, Kagome yelled at her, " Sango please keep it together, for Kohaku!" she struggled more but still couldn't move.

Sango nodded and whipped the tears from her face as she grabbed the gun again and stood straight, her eyes where puffy and red but she still kept the gun held up strongly as her other hand drifted to her dress hem to pull it up.

'_What is she doing trying to seduce me? 'Cause it's working…'_

He watched but finally understood when she pulled the dress over a second gun holster pulling it out and pointing one at Inu Yasha and the second at himself.

'_Great… guess im not having any fun tonight… sigh'_

He quickly ran up to her and yanked both guns out of her hands and thru them across the floor and looked up just in time to see her shocked expression he smirked and leisurely walked to the door and locked it. As if on queue Inu Yasha let Kagome go she rushed to Sango and quickly pulled her dress up…

-Inu Yasha-

He rolled his eyes as he watched her pull the dress up to get yet another gun…

'_Ugh doesn't she understand that we can jus-…'_ his eyes widened when he saw a tattoo on her thigh… a tattoo he happened to have seen before… it had a heart with a knife plunged thru it…

He kept quiet and squeezed his lips into a tight line. She pilled the gun out and pointed it at his head a determined look on her face, but what she did he hadn't expected, she turned the gun towards the door and shot the lock making the door swing open and she dashed over to Sango grabbing her hand and ran out of the room but before they could leave Miroku took a dive and took hold of Sango's ankle making her fall face-first onto the ground. Kagome looked back at her, "come on Sango!" she yelled at her.

"Go without me!" she yelled desperately trying to wriggle out of Miroku's grasp, but to no avail. Kagome hesitated with a pained look on her face. "GO! Ill be fine!" Sango yelled trying to urge kagome to at least save herself. She nodded and sprinted thru the busy crowd.

Miroku looked at Inu Yasha's glazed over gaze and yelled, " Hey! Aren't you going after her!?" he pulled Sango closer and tied her arms with some rope (yes he randomly caries rope with him) Inu Yasha blinked and just shook his head

"She's already long gone by now…" he knelt down and helped him with Sango, "lets find out what she knows," he said darkly and Sango whimpered.

Inu Yasha dragged Sango's unconscious body to the entrance to his hotel room (oddly enough no one noticed her) and dropped her in the bathroom, her head hit the hard linoleum floor and she jerked awake.

"Wha-! Huh? Where am I?" she reeled her head from side to side until she made eye contact with Inu Yasha and glared at him.

"Your in my hotel room bathroom." He said evenly and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Why?" her face contorted and she looked kinda depressed.

"Nope your not the one asking questions here," he shook his head, "that's my job. Ok so why where you and that Kagome girl at the party?" Sango took in a deep breath.

"Because we were sent to," Inu Yasha could tell she wasn't going to give off a lot of information but he continued any way.

"Feh whatever, what's your real name and is your 'buddy's' real name Kagome?"

" My name is Sango and hers really is Kagome." She stated simply

"Why where you and Kagome sent to the party and why did you try to kill me?" his brows drew together in a scowl.

"our boss had told us to kill you." She wasn't saying much that's for sure.

"Who's your boss?" she was silent for quite a while for that question.

"…Why do you want to know?" she was avoiding it.

"Stop it! Answer the question" she sighed again and seemed to think about what she was going to say next.

"Fine I work for Naraku" Inu Yasha sucked in a breath and it got stuck in his throat so he started to cough.

"N-Naraku? The drug dealer has assassins under his command? No fucking way that bastard has everything for him," he looked down at Sango and gave her a tortured look, " I bet your another one of his sex minions aren't you? Nah it's probably that Kagome bitch she sure knew how to put the moves on a man, and she looked like Kikyo too." He had his fists clutched together in anger.

Sango stood and glared him hard in the face; "I am NOT working for Naraku because of THAT! Neither is Kagome, Naraku killed my whole family except me and my brother, then just for the fun of it he kept my brother and forced me to work for him or else he'd kill him! SO YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIES RIGHT NOW!!" she yelled at him while crying.

"Feh whatever, you can stay in here until I find a place for you." He turned around and left the room, leaving Sango angry and sad. (So heartless)

-Kagome-

Kagome ran in her apartment room and slammed the door breathing heavily her heart pounded in her ears and her mind was in a whirl.

_'Sango's captured and I still have to kill Inu Yasha…'_ she stood up and made a fist in front of her, "I will get Sango back and finish what I've started!"

Thanks for reading! Please check the video out and remember it's not mine please review and tell me what you think! U guys r awesome! And don't forget to tell me what Ur fav. Inu Yasha character(s) is/are!

Bye!


	6. Captured and Confused

HIA! You all probably thought I ditched you didn't you? Well I didn't and im sorry for the wait. I hope it wont happen again…

Review Replies!

**Echoe Renee- **ya he was really mean wasn't he? Ya you need to make up you mind! And thanks!

**LunaP- **ok… so you liked it but thought it was weird…um alright.

You liked the interrogation but thought she gave the answers to easily…. gottcha. Ok thanks for the Review I will keep this info in my notebook for further time, well I hope you like this chapter more!

**manga-anime love-** Yup DRAMA! And Inu Yasha did not die (im happy about that too) and ya Sango got captured…but Kagome will help out and they will be going uphill this chapter!

**Sekeara- **OMG! I forgot to reply to you last time im sorry! * Cries * and yes drama! Sorry that wasn't a fast update was it…super sorry!

Chapter 6 Captured and Confusion

Kagome bent over and finished strapping up her boot and sat up to look herself over, she wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans she had knee high black leather boots. She had a pack of supplies on her hip and she was ready this time.

She double-checked in her pack, nodding to herself and checking off her mental list. _'Ok, rifle…check, pistol…check, daggers…check, tracking device that is supposed to track a bug attached to Sango's dress…check, and last but certainly not least…my lucky charm. Hmm maybe it really is lucky, I mean I didn't wear it yesterday and the plan fell thru with a horribly loud crash…'_ she pulled the beautiful jewel out it glowed a slight pink and was connected to a simple chain. The delicate jewel shined even brighter once it was set on her neck.

Walking swiftly she made it to the window and took the shortcut, pulling out the tracking device she turned it on and followed the non-moving red blinking dot. _'Ok Sango just don't move…'_ she thought to herself while walking down the stairs from the fire escape to the alleyway.

-Koga-

Koga moved the huge dart gun some more to get a better view of the area, Inu Yasha was idiotic enough to get himself almost killed and now the woman has to be our next target, and Koga hoped the girl was ugly that way it wouldn't hurt him so much, _'man that bustard has me out here in the middle of the night looking for some chick that works for Naraku that's out to get him and her friend, and they don't even know if she's going to be going thru this alley…ugh you know what after this I might just quit! Nah that would make Inu Yasha too happy, I think ill stick around just to piss him off! HA!'_

Koga took more look in the scope and froze there looking at the small devise in her hand was Kagome, the girl that he was supposed to shoot and bring back to headquarters. He pointed the gun barrel towards her arm and pulled the trigger, releasing a small but fast paralyzer dart that would paralyze the victim then they would blackout. The dart quickly hit its mark and Koga watched the girl with a smirk fall to the hard ground.

-Kagome-

Kagome walked thru the bad smelling alley when suddenly a horrible sting hit her arm and quickly spread thru her body, _'what the hell?'_ she felt her legs give out and her body plummet to the hard and cold cement ground remembering the last sound she heard was the beeping of the now damaged tracking device…

Kagome tried to sit up but failed miserably, a horrible migraine was hitting at her head and refused to stop. She lifted a hand to her pounding head and tried once more to sit up, succeeding this time she slowly parted her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Unfortunately there wasn't much to look at the light was off and it was too dark to see, She felt around her and came in contact with a leg. She almost screamed but bit her lip instead, the leg moved under her touch and she heard a grown of protest. "Inu Yasha I refuse to tell you any more!" Sango's voice filled the mystery room they were in.

"Sango?" Kagome looked towards the direction that the voice was heard and shifted so that her body faced the area also, "Sango is that you?"

Kagome could hear shuffling and heard a whimper, "Kagome did they get you too?" Sango questioned.

"Ya, I think so. All I remember is walking thru an alley to come and get you back, then all of a sudden a searing pain hit me and then I blacked out. Next thing I know im here with you." Kagome answered while squinting her eyes to see if she could find out where 'here' actually was. She accomplished seeing a small window not to far ahead of her she stood and slowly walked over to it while listening to Sango.

"Oh, well I think we are in some prison cell of some type I heard them while they dragged me in here." Sango watched the faint silhouette of her friend.

-Flashback-

Inu Yasha walked in the bathroom where Sango sat glaring at him with pure hatred. "Hey don't give me that look you're the one that tried to kill me!" he yelled at her when he saw her expression. "Now get up I have a new place for you," he pulled Sango up and tugged a cloth sac on her head preventing her from seeing but she could hear fine, "And stay quiet. Got that?" he didn't wait for an answer instead he just pushed her in a direction and she stumbled along.

It didn't take long before she could hear the simple sounds of the outdoors, which meant they where either walking somewhere or getting in a car and driving to the destination. (People at the hotel STILL didn't notice Sango; I think they might be blind or something…) She was pushed into a comfy leather seat, _'guess we are driving.'_

The ride was short and bumpy. Afterwards she was grabbed and pulled out of the seat then hauled into a building where she was, again sat in a chair. "Hey stay here ill be right back. And don't get any ideas ok?" Again he didn't wait for even a nod for she could hear is footsteps as he left whatever room she was in. she moved in the chair to get comfortable when she started to hear the muffled voices of people in the next room.

"What happened?" a cold voice asked strait out, Sango strained her ears to hear the response.

"Some girl tried to kill me." Inu Yasha answered in an angry voice.

"Explain…" the second voice commanded.

"OK… so some girl asks to interview me and-" he was suddenly cut off by the second person.

"Well there's your first problem, who'd want to interview someone like you?" the voice scoffed at his idiocy.

Inu Yasha growled but didn't say anything about the comment. "Anyway, so she said she forgot her supplies and I told her that I had some stuff she could use in the back office and I led her to the room where she proceeded to try to shoot me, but failed and ran." Inu Yasha finished with a huff of breath.

"Hmm is that all?" the second voice sounded unsure of Inu Yasha.

"No she had an accomplice, which me and Miroku managed to capture, she's in the other room." Inu Yasha started to move towards her.

"Good did you get anything out of her?" she heard the scuffle of feet moving towards her at an easy pace.

"Ya, apparently they work for Naraku." He said the name in a voice of pure disgust and hatred. _'Well it looks like we have one thing in common.'_ Sango straitened her back as she heard the footsteps come to a halt.

"So the bastard has assassins huh? Doesn't surprise me in the least." The voice also sounded full of hate.

"Ya I guess, so where should I put her?" Inu Yasha's voice sounded far away like he was deep in thought.

"Put her in the basement, I'll go tell Koga, Keade, Myoga, and Miroku to watch for her…can you give me a description?"

"Um… black raven hair, deep brown eyes, about 5'7, and weighs about 109 lbs." Inu Yasha said thoughtfully. (Wait, Inu Yasha Thoughtful! Really!)

"Alright, take the girl and ill tell everyone." He said when suddenly a third set of footsteps could be heard.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look I found this in my room!" the voice was sweet and happy.

"That's great Rin, why don't you show Keade?" the Sesshomaru person said nicely, different from his normally cold and lifeless voice.

"Ok!" and soon the footsteps of Rin were heard bouncing happily away.

Sango was again lifted up and hauled away down some stares, which she tripped on, twice. Then was pushed into a dark room witch fell asleep in only to be awoken by Kagome…

-Back to normal time-

Kagome nodded in understanding, looking out the window at the surroundings. She could see a small field-like area and a forest and more building but that was it. "Well that's great now we are stuck in some basement with no way out…"

Sango looked down at her feet and sighed, "im sorry Kagome, I got us in this mess. I never should have faltered I should have stood strong and helped you out…but I didn't, im a horrible partner…" Kagome looked back at Sango in shock then slowly walked towards her and hugged her talking into her ear.

"Its not your fault, your not made for this type of thing you where made to kill and stop the bad not help them…" Kagome hugged her tighter before releasing her, "we will get out of here then get Naraku and save Kohaku, I promise." Kagome looked around when she heard the door open revealing a blinding light. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust. There stood Inu Yasha, leaning against the doorframe and smirking.

"Looks like you were caught easily enough, I actually thought you might be a challenge…guess I was wrong." His smirk widened.

Kagome stood and glared at him, walking right up to face him. "Let us out, we have better things to do than sit in here!" she yelled in his face and his eyes widened then quickly he glared back at her.

"Like what? Make a new plan to kill me?" Inu Yasha scoffed.

"NO! If you must know we are going to go to my home and try to make a plan to kill NARAKU!" she yelled even louder than before and this time Inu Yasha's eyes widened and stayed that way.

"What?" he looked utterly confused, "don't you work for him? Why would you want to kill him?"

"We were FORCED to work for him! He killed Sango's family and kept her brother then made her work for him," she paused and threw a apologetic glance at Sango for talking about a sensitive subject, "and he took me when I was lost from my family at age 4! He taught me to kill, he said I would work for him always and be loyal to only him. He said if I refused that I would be killed right away, my innocence was stolen from me. I saw a man die because of me at age 10! Do you know how hard life was in that hell house! Now stop accusing me of things and LET US GO!" By then she was fuming and had her fists clenched in anger.

Inu Yasha backed away slowly, "one minute…" Kagome's anger melted away and it was her turn to put on a confused gaze. 'Is he actually considering this?'

"Ok…" she backed away from the door as he shut it and ran up some stairs.

Not to long later the door reopened and an elderly woman stepped in her gray hair was set in a loose ponytail that lay on her back, and she wore an eye patch over her right eye. "So ye are the girl Inu Yasha spoke of, no?" her voice was filled with wisdom that could only be obtained in years of learning.

"Yes." Kagome simply stated, the jewel on her neck shined and illuminated the area around her with a slight pink light.

"Ah so ye are Kagome, yes. Well Inu Yasha isn't quite trusting of your words so he has sent me to see if the words ye spoke were indeed true." She walked up closer to kagome, motioning for her to stand. She placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and Kagome gave a jerk. Kagome fell backwards on the ground, her mind reeling. She looked up at the old woman's face, confused at what just occurred. "Do not fret it was a simple priestess trick to check a persons past memories, and ye were not lying. Please follow me," she turned her head and looked at Sango, "ye too."

Kagome followed the woman up a flight of stairs then was taken thru a long hallway to end up in a living room with a couch, TV, table, and a few extra chairs. The room was filled with people that stared at the two girls behind the old woman.

Kagome looked at all the people, one was a short old man that was starting to grow bald on his head and his hair was a very white gray, another was a man with his brown hair tied with leather in a high ponytail and his blue eyes stared deeply at her. She twisted her head to look at the rest of the people. One was Miroku he, oddly enough, was smiling at them. Another was a small boy with red hair and green eyes trained fully on the TV, Lastly was a tall man leaning on the wall across from her his hair was silver like Inu Yasha and he had the same eye color but the didn't have the same look to them- Inu Yasha always held some emotion but this mans eyes were cold and emotionless.

"What is she doing in here?" Koga pointed at Kagome with an angry look.

"She and her friend are officially our ally." Koga gave her a disbelieving look.

"You mean to say I captured her for nothing?" he questioned.

"No, without ye I would have never been able to find out if she was lying or not." The old woman motioned for Kagome and Sango to sit on a chair, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, we have to go." Kagome said sternly and everyone in the room gasped (except Sesshomaru, he just widened his eyes for about 2 seconds) Keade looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Good I would have been afraid if ye had decided to sit around and talk when there was much more important things needed to be done." Keade looked back at the group "Naraku is becoming an increasingly large threat and I want ye all to know that he is to be our most important priority, until he is dead we will not stop." She looked back at Kagome, "would ye mind joining us?" Kagome thought about the offer before giving out an answer.

"I guess I could…but note that I am here to take care of my needs to get revenge on Naraku, nothing more nothing less." Keade nodded

"As are we." Keade looked towards Koga and waved him over. He approached slowly, "Koga I want ye to find Kagome here a room and show her around, teach her about our rules." She turned her head towards Kagome, "you will need your rest so please do not protest." She then waved them away and the disappeared down the hallway.

"Miroku come here." Miroku was flung out of his trance of staring at Sango's butt, and quickly made it to the old priestess.

"Yes, Keade?" he asked sweetly.

"Please take Sango to a room and give her a tour, ok?" Miroku nodded and walked down the same way Koga and Kagome went, with Sango following him.

OK hope you all liked it I had a HORRIBLE writers block plz forgive me! But I did make it a bit longer than most of the chapters.

Now I have a quick question about my story for you all, should Rin be a young girl that Sesshomaru found and no one asks him about OR should she be a happy girl about Kagome's age that has a relationship with Sesshomaru in the story?

Plz tell me!

Bye for now!


	7. Going On a Walk Is Not a Good Idea

Chapter 7 Going On a Walk Isn't a Good Idea

Kagome listened to Koga as he speaks about the different rooms as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Here is Miroku's room and there's where Sango's room will be. That's Sesshomaru's and Rin's room." He pointed to the doors, " and these two rooms are the bathrooms. Now to the next floor." Kagome followed him to the third floor. "Here is your room and right across the hall is my room," he winked at her and she blushed a light-barley visible pink. "And right next to your room is the bathroom, there is also a little lounge area in that room next to mine and down the hall is Shippo's and Inu Yasha's rooms." He came to a halt in front of a door, which he opened and let kagome to pass thru. "Now are there any questions you have for me?" He followed her in the room and sat on the bed while Kagome looked around the room, it had a well-sized bed and a desk, a chair that looked quite comfy sat in the corner and a nice closet could be seen.

"Ya can you show me around this place?" she directed her eyes back at him and smiled sweetly.

"Sure where would you like to start?" he looked back down at her; he had a half-smile on his lips.

"First floor, if you don't mind." He got up and offered his hand to help her get up, which she gladly took it.

"No prob come on." He let go of her hand once she was safely on her feet then started to walk out the door. Kagome hurried to ketch up with him and the descended down the stairs.

"Ok well in that room is the gym and there's a door in there that goes to the courtyard." He said while pointing to the door on his left. "And that room is Keade's office, go in there or my room if you ever have any problems" he said with a smirk while he talked about the room on the right of him. " Down this hall is the bathrooms on your left and if you keep following this hall it'll lead you to the main door outside and to the living room which is connected to the dinning room/kitchen." He pointed down the hall the turned to leave back up the stairs.

Once on the second floor he just waved his hand and stated, "you now what's here." Then continued up the stairs. He stopped only when he reached the forth floor. "Here is Myoga's room and down there is Keade's. There is a bigger lounge room on this floor" then he quickly made his way back to the stairs to make it to the fifth floor.

At the fifth floor Koga looked back down at kagome and smiled, " this is where all the showers are, of course the rooms are split up between the females and the males." Kagome blushed at his hidden message and she nodded.

"Is that all the floors?" she looked back at the stairs wanting to go back to her room.

"No there's a basement." He kept his eyes trained carefully on Kagome and motioned with his hand for her to go first down the stairs. She did.

Once in the basement Kagome shivered, "its cold down here." She stated surprised with herself that she didn't stutter because of the cold.

"Ya it is a little chilly, over there was the room you were in…" he trailed off looking down. "But uh that down there is the bathroom and up ahead is the medical center," he walked ahead and opened the door to the medical center and let Kagome step in. "over there if you go thru those doors there's a hallway to another door that goes to a storage room for weapons." Koga sat on one of the crisp white beds and looked at kagome.

"Who take care of the injured?" Kagome sat next to Koga.

"Most of the time Keade, or Myoga."

"Can you tell me about everyone that is here?" Kagome fiddled with her fingers, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want to know?" Kagome looked back up at him and thought for a moment before answering.

"How does everyone know Naraku?" she watched as his face darkened at the mention of the name.

"Naraku's managed to screw with a lot of people's lives, like mine- he killed all of my family and friends, except for two of my closest friends…anyway he also put a curse on Miroku" when he saw her questioning gaze he continued, "He made a poison to kill his grandfather, but it continued to pass genetically- so every descendent would die also." Kagome's eyes widened.

"That's horrible! Why did he do that?" Koga shook his head and looked down.

"We don't know, and if Miroku knows he wont tell us…" Koga trailed off.

"What about the rest of you?" Koga looked back at her, his face sad.  
"Keade used to live in a small…village you could call it and Naraku killed all of them- her parents, her children… Naraku also had two of his assassins, the thunder brothers, kill little Shippo's parents." Koga shook his head and put his hands to his face, covering it up.

"Wait, Naraku didn't tell the thunder brothers to kill his parents- in fact the thunder brothers just kept going out on there own and almost getting caught. So Naraku had me kill them so they wouldn't be a threat to him." Kagome corrected.

Koga gave a sad chuckle, "sounds like Naraku isn't ALL bad, but then again he did just do it to save his own hide. Anyway he also had …umm… 'Taken Inu Yasha's girl'…" Koga looked away flustered about talking about someone else's love life.

Kagome felt a wave of disappointment hit her, _'Inu Yasha has a "someone"? Wait why is that disappointing? I just met him not to long ago for gods sake!' _ "So what happened?" Kagome pushed for more answers.

"What? Oh with Inu Yasha? Well he fell for some chick named Kick you, or Kikyo or something like that…anyway so he thought that she loved him to until she betrayed him, He had killed one of Naraku's assassin's that was trying to kill Kikyo then when she was safe she ran into Naraku's arms, not his. And he's always from then on loathed them both."

"Oh…" Kagome looked away feeling angry at the bitch for hurting her Inu Yasha _'wait MY Inu Yasha? I need to stop thinking about him…'_

"Actually now that I think about it…she looked a lot like you…" Koga said while looking deep in her eyes. "Well you have brighter eyes and a WAY better personality." Kagome blushed at his compliment.

Just at that moment Inu Yasha burst thru the doors looking steamed, and seeing Kagome RIGHT next to Koga looking close and personal did NOT help.

-Inu Yasha-

He had just gotten in a long conversation with Keade about Kagome going with Koga, which he lost so he had decided to come down to the Medical center to calm down. And their sitting RIGHT next to Koga was a little too happy Kagome.

"What are you two doing in here?" Inu Yasha demanded, Kagome looked back at Koga then got up.

"Koga was telling me about this place Inu Yasha, and I don't like your tone you'd better watch it." She stated calmly. Inu Yasha opened his mouth about to speak but Kagome put her finger to his lips, "uh ah, be quiet." She turned and looked back at Koga who was now smirking at Inu Yasha. "Koga thank you for the info im going to go take a shower now, goodbye to the both of you." Kagome released Inu Yasha's lips and left the two men alone in the room.

Inu Yasha glared at Koga, who just continued to smirk. " What are you smirking at?" Inu Yasha asked while clenching his teeth.

"She quite amazing isn't she? Being able to silence a man easily, strong and able, a great personality, and beautiful. Id have to say she's an EXTREAMLY better catch then that Kikyo could ever be." Koga stated smugly, "She's so great that I just might make her my woman, but I will of course, test her loyalty first…" Inu Yasha growled.

"You will do no such thing, and you'd better keep you filthy hands off of her or I swear on my grave I'll-" but he was cut short when Koga spoke up angrily.

"You'll what? Kill me? HAH! Don't make me laugh, besides aren't you acting a little too protective over a girl who isn't even yours to protect?" Koga left it at that and started to leave, "you know Inu Yasha, the last woman that you thought was yours to protect rejected you. This time id be more careful, but that doesn't mean ill give her up to you without a fight…" The door slammed shut behind him.

Inu Yasha yelled out and punched the wall next to him, making a big whole in the plaster.

-Kagome-

Hot water dripped down her aching body, relaxing her muscles. She turned the knob and the water stopped flowing. Stepping out she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet body. Looking around she notices that she didn't have any clean clothes to wear. _'Why didn't I bring anything to wear?'_ she questioned herself.

Sighing she decided to risk it and run to her room with just a towel. She secured the towel tightly around her body then carefully made her way to the door. Opening it she peeked around then tip-toed her way to her room.

She made it easily to her floor but then ran into…complications. "Kagome?" a male voice asked, as she was about to open her bedroom door.

She slowly turned around with a scared look in her eyes. "Y-yes" her eyes locked on a very confused looking Koga.

"What are you doing only wearing a towel?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I-I didn't have any c-clothes to wear." Kagome pulled at the hem of the cloth trying to cover up more.

Koga's eyes raked her body then he looked back at her with something almost animal. "I think there's some clothes in your closet…"Koga trailed off, his voice husky.

"A-alright thank you" kagome quickly turned and opened the door and ran in, locking the door behind her.

She made her way to her closet, breathing heavily. Opening it up, she saw 4 different outfits. One was a red tank top and a black skirt. Another was a white T-shirt and a pair of cut off jeans, the next was a dark purple sleeveless dress, and the last one was a navy blue T-shirt that said ' u wish u could have this' and a forest green mini-skirt. "Do these people know what _pants_ are?" sighing heavily she grabbed the red tank top and black skirt.  
Sliding on the skirt she saw a problem. "These are _way_ too short!" sighing heavily she slowly walked to the full-length mirror that was attached to the back of the door. Kagome fiddled with her hair until it had a perfect look.

She suddenly heard a nock on the door, walking over she opened the door and came face to face with Inu Yasha's golden eyes. "You forgot these in the medical room." His eyes roamed a little lower then his eyebrows rose, "What are you wearing?"

Kagome blushed and looked away, "I didn't have anything else to wear…" Inu Yasha scowled then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his room.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned loudly, struggling to get free from his iron tight grip.

"My room, I think I might have something for you to wear…" he trailed off when he met the door, opening it and hauling Kagome in behind him.

"Oh that's nice of you but im fine really." But it didn't get through to him he had already pulled a red outfit out of his closet.

"Here try this on, it may be big but its comfortable…" he handed her a red kimono.

"Where did you get this?" she asked while unfolding the outfit.

"My mother had made it for me…" he looked down, a small tear rushed down his cheek- which he quickly swiped at.

"Oh…thank you Inu Yasha…" Kagome said softly and made her way to his bathroom to change. Leaving Inu Yasha out in the bedroom.

Coming out a short time later, she now wore a red hori. (I think that's how you spell it…p.s. it's the out fit Inu Yasha usually wears in the anime) "Thanks again Inu Yasha, hey I have to go back to my apartment to get my clothes and stuff so ill see you later, ok?" kagome started to leave but Inu Yasha grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Shouldn't I come with you? What if Naraku comes to your apartment while your packing?" Kagome smile at his generosity.

"Its ok Inu Yasha you don't have to do that, I can take pretty good care of myself." Inu Yasha frowned but froze when he felt her hot breath tickle his nose, only then did he notice how close they were at that moment…

-Sango and Miroku-

Miroku had just finished the tour around the building and was now sitting on Sango's bed. Sango was standing leaning over her desk, looking for paper. Miroku just couldn't help but stare at Sango's lush, round butt, but he new not to touch- for she had _just_ finished slapping him when they walked thru the door.

"Miroku, do you think you could stop staring at my butt for five minutes?" Miroku froze, _'how did she know?'_ but his worried look quickly disappeared.

"But my dear Sango something that nice needs the appreciation it deserves." Sango turned and glared, her hands on her hips.

"You know what? You can shove all that lying crap up your ass. Now im leaving to go get some clothing so I can take a shower, and no you may not help me with the shower either so don't even think about it. Goodbye and thank you for the tour." She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and spun her around, her face only inches away from his own.

Sango blushed at the close proximity. "Now my dear Sango what gave you the idea id help you in the shower?" he looked down at her body, "not that it wouldn't be enjoyable…" he smirked and Sango slapped him hard across the face…

-Kagome and Inu Yasha-

Inu Yasha could feel his heart rate speed up. A slight blush appeared on both of their faces. Kagome quickly moved a safe distance away from Inu Yasha, "thanks again for the offer, bye!" she then turned on her heal and hurriedly walked down the hall towards her room.

Inu Yasha stood in the now empty hall, _what was I trying to do? God im stupid…_He rubbed the back of his neck and continued his way back to his own room.

Kagome slammed the door shut and tried to calm her breathing and heart rate. _What was that all about? Hope things aren't all weird now… _kagome moved to the bed and sat on the comfy mattress _'lets just try to think of something else…Oh I know! Why don't I go on a walk! Yup that's a good idea I can clear my head and while im walking I can go to my apartment and get my things.' _With a determined look Kagome got up and went to the door, she slowly opened it up and checked the hall for any more people that would possibly be passing by and stop her to chat.

Seeing no one she sprinted down the hall and cascaded down the stairs to the first floor then to the gym and out the back door that led to a large courtyard. Sighing to herself she slowed her pace to a comfortable walk.

-Sango and Miroku-

Sango pointed at the door and glared at Miroku. Huffing in defeat he slowly made his way out the door and closed it behind him. Sango sighed in relief and went to the balcony in her room giving a good view of the courtyard. Down in the grass she spotted Kagome walking calmly towards the forest wearing a very large red kimono. _'Is she stupid? Naraku probably knows we have deceived him and she is the biggest target. And yet she decides she wants to go on a WALK! Id better get some one to stop her…but who?'_

-Inu Yasha-

Inu Yasha stopped and sat on his bed, looking out the balcony doors to the outside world taking comfort in the sounds of small birds chirping.

"Inu Yasha." He turned his head and looked at Keade. "I have a job for you." He tilted his head in confusion waiting for her to elaborate. "You must watch over Kagome." Anger seared thru him.

"Keh she isn't my responsibility, she can take care of herself." He turned his head and refused to look Keade in the eye.

"She is now, Inu Yasha she needs to find her truth and ye need to find yours but she can't do that when she has Naraku breathing down her neck. Please do as I say and protect her." Inu Yasha's face softened and he looked over at the doorway but Keade was already gone.

"How does she do that?.…Crazy old woman…"

-Kagome-

Kagome had been following the line of trees in the forest to the city for about a half an hour after she had left the building and was beginning to feel lost. "I think Im lost…Crap…" she said to herself. She stopped and felt as though she was being watched. Looking nervously around before hurriedly walking towards a fallen over tree and sitting on the trunk.

"So Kagome, you've betrayed me have you?" shed heard that voice before that horrible ugly sickening voice that could give grown men nightmares.

"Naraku." Kagome stated in a tone much more calm then the way she felt.

Naraku stepped out of the shadows and smirked, "You know Kagome, I asked you to kill Inu Yasha, not befriend him." His smirk melted into a bone-curdling glare.

'_Inu Yasha's mot really a friend more of a…ally'_ she thought but didn't say. "My life wasn't always like this was it Naraku?" she asked returning the dark glare with one of her own.

Naraku smirked but didn't answer instead grabbing the handgun placed on his hip and pointed it towards her arm. _'Of course he had a gun he never went any where by himself let alone without a weapon how could I have been so stupid!'_

Naraku pulled the trigger and kagome felt the bullet hit her arm she looked down at it, but got confused when she didn't see the hole but instead saw a small dart. Realization hit when her limbs started to grow heavy and she fell to the ground, it was a sleeping dart. She suddenly felt very heavy and very, very sleepy…

-Sango-

Sango had been debating going and telling someone about Kagome when she heard the door open and saw Miroku peek inside. "What are you still doing in here? I thought you were going to take a shower." Miroku asked as he stepped in.

Sango leapt to her feet and rushed over to where he stood, "NO time for that, Kagome left the building and Naraku is probably out to get here right now!" worry crossed his fetchers as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Keade's office.

Once in Keade's office and Sango had finished telling her what had happened in a barely contained tone. Keade calmly nodded then told them to wait in the room while she went out to get someone.

-Inu Yasha-

Inu Yasha lounged comfortably on his bed with his eyes closed, when Keade walked into his room for the second time. "Inu Yasha its Kagome." He shot up to a sitting position.

"What?" Keade rolled her eyes.

"She left the building and Naraku's after her ye had better go before it's to late." Keade turned and left a smile on her lips.

Inu Yasha shot to his feet and ran to get to the door.

'_Its not going to happen again, I promise.'_

Hello! I thought for this chapter since it took me so long to get posted on behalf of a horrible writers block I thought I might just keep all the talk for the end and let you all get to the chapter right away.

I have gotten mixed feelings about the whole rin thing so its still undecided, but I have an idea that I might use. Well onto the review replys:

**Sekeara- **thank you and yes twists are on the horizon. Thanks for the opinion, and I completely understand.

**Renee Addiction- **DANGER Sango lol, but ya Inu Yasha is a odd character personality wise at least

**Luna P- **thanks! And ok…remind me never to give you a tranquilizer dart…lol

**Manga-animelove- **yes gotta be prepared and Sango isn't quite safe with Miroku around lol and thank you for your opinion.

So anyway Im sorry about the wait but that shouldn't happen again since I now know what to write. So I hope you enjoyed and please please review!


End file.
